Cada dos minutos
by RizelHolmes
Summary: ¿Cuál es esa imagen que le quita el aliento a Sawamura cada dos minutos? [DaiSuga]


_Los personajes de Haikyuu, pertenecen a **Furudate Haruichi** -sensei._

 _¡Mi primer fic de Haikyuu! Espero les agrade._

* * *

 **Cada dos minutos**

 ** _[Rizel Holmes]_**

.

.

.

Sawamura sintió su respiración entrecortarse una vez más. El aire entraba por sus fosas y de un momento a otro se estancaba a la mitad de sus bronquios. Volvió la vista a los chicos de primero que correteaban unos detrás de otros por una razón absurda; más allá, frente al horizonte, los de segundo, acompañados por Asashi, platicaban animadamente, con risotadas provocadas por las ocurrencias de Noya y Tanaka. Y a su lado, su mejor amigo observaba el mismo paisaje que él, con una sonrisa apacible que dejaba ver lo mucho que disfrutaba aquello.

Escuchó una risa breve provenir de Suga, entonces de manera disimulada, aprovechando que estaba distraído, le miró de soslayo. Su perfil alcanzaba a ser tocado por los rayos del intenso sol de verano a pesar de estar ambos al resguardo de la sombra de un árbol, igual que hacía dos minutos, su cabello platinado destelló un poquito, como lo había hecho dos minutos atrás y una gota de sudor comenzó su descenso desde la sien, como lo había hecho la anterior… dos minutos atrás.

Sí, llevaba observándolo al menos una hora en intervalos de dos minutos. El calor era inclemente y era inevitable sudar copiosamente. La piel de Suga transpiraba sin parar al igual que la suya, sin embargo, había algo en esas gotas que le atraía de manera casi obsesiva e insana. Su amigo continuaba con la vista al frente, dibujando gestos según lo que veía, mientras él sólo escuchaba el escándalo de su equipo, sin prestarles verdadera atención.

Esa misma afortunada gota que había nacido en la sien, bajo las hebras de plata, ahora resbalaba lentamente, tocando muy pronto otro detalle que le atrapaba contra su voluntad, el bonito lunar que Suga lucía junto a su ojo izquierdo se vio aumentado de tamaño sólo por unos segundos, siendo glorificado así, su atractivo. Más adelante, el diminuto diamante de sal encontró la sutil curva de la tostada mejilla de Koushi, perfilando su mentón y deslizándose en picada por el largo cuello, desviándose hacia aquellos pectorales que permanecían protegidos por la ligereza de la camisa que el armador vestía.

El capitán de Karasuno tragó con dificultad e inhaló profundo cuando se dio cuenta que nuevamente había contenido la respiración ante la imagen de Suga, aquella imagen que llevaba repitiéndose cada dos minutos, por una hora, tan sólo con ligeras diferencias.

Volvió una vez más la vista hacia los chicos, intentando tranquilizarse, pensar en otra cosa. Pero ciertamente le estaba resultando imposible. Y tener el pensamiento de que _le gustaría poder retratar el cuello sudoroso de Suga, para poder disfrutar de él incluso en invierno_ era, sin lugar a dudas, algo que debía quitarse de esa maldita cabecita deschavetada. Que vale, podía decir sin rechistar que le gustaba _todo_ de su amigo, ¿pero incluso eso? Era demasiado, para su salud y su concentración. Era demasiado vergonzoso, demasiado raro y… demasiado sexy.

Cerró los ojos y apretó fuertemente los párpados. Al abrirlos pudo ver a Hinata saltando y agitando la mano en su dirección. Suga le devolvió el gesto al pequeño cuervo y cuando Noya les gritó que se unieran, la persona a su lado se puso de pie, dio dos pasos e hizo el ademan para que le siguiera.

— ¡Vamos, Daichi!

El capitán se incorporó y se adelantó a trote provocando las protestas del armador y la bulla general de Karasuno. Cuando estuvo con el resto y después de recibir un manotazo por parte de Suga, quiso ver una última gota seducirlo secretamente. Después de todo, si nadie se enteraba sobre su insana obsesión no tendría nada que explicar.

* * *

 ** _R.H:_** _¿Qué les pareció? Ahora que finalmente me leí el manga me siento con la confianza de escribir con los personajes de Haikyuu :DD Daichi y Suga son mi pareja favorita, junto con Kageyama y Hinata, sí~ OTPs. Espero pronto escribir de ellos. La"insana obsesión" de Daichi es la misma que yo tengo por el vocalista de mi banda favorita(Girugamesh), ¡madre santa, qué vergüenza! ¡Perdóname, Satoshi! -drama time-_

 _Bueno, muchas graci_ _as por leer y espero sus comentarios~ *3*_

 _Cristiel, ¡mil gracias por el apoyo!_

 _Mil besos._


End file.
